Family
by mirokuforever22
Summary: Orihime is healing Uryu after he was wounded by hollowfied Ichigo. She starts feeling guilty but he knows the right words to tell her.


Orihime is healing Uryu after he was wounded by hollowfied Ichigo. She starts feeling guilty but he knows the right words to tell her. Set during the battle of the arrancars/Aizen, winter war, whatever you want to call it, when Ichigo defeats Ulquiorra.

One shot, OrihimexUryu. NOT ROMANTIC. Rated for one cuss word.

* * *

Uryu Ishida was lying on his back, a wound on his chest which was getting healed by the girl he came to rescue. She was kneeling down beside him, arms outstretched and a look on her face that told him she was concentrating, that he better not disturb her while she was working. Not just yet.

How did he get this injury? He traveled to Hueco Mundo with a group of his friends, trying to rescue the girl in front of him. Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute soul reaper and ring leader of the rescue mission, had turned full hollow after nearly dying by the hands of the arrancar he was fighting, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ichigo came seriously close to killing the arrancar when he, Uryu, stepped in. He knew that Ichigo would not be the same if the hollowfied form killed Ulquiorra. He had to stop the fight. In an instant, Ichigo the hollow, not the soul reaper Ichigo, turned his sword on Uryu and impaled him.

Well, that was foolish of him, Uryu reflected as he laid there, not that he blamed Ichigo for the slash. Ichigo was not in his right mind. Also, who else would have stepped in and stopped Ichigo? Uryu's injury, though serious, was thankfully not life threatening. Even luckier, nothing internally was damaged. He just went through a healing after his organs were 'popped' by the arrancar he and Renji fought, Szayelaorro Grantz. The captain of the twelfth court guard, Mayuri Kurotsuchi had come to the rescue, killing the arrancar, and gave him and Renji an antidote to repair his organs. Thankfully,they were back to normal. As much as he didn't like the captain, he was thankful to have his organs back. He wouldn't have to wait around in a hospital for an organ donor. He still wasn't sure who was creepier though, the captain or the arrancar he fought. He also wondered which was worse, a popped organ or a punctured one.

Best not think about that. Uryu started to feel a little sick. He forced the thought away. He didn't want to throw up on the poor girl.

"Uryu? Are you alright?" Orihime Inoue inquired. "You look a little sick."

Crap. She noticed. He saw her concerned face.

"I'm fine," said Uryu rather quickly, making the girl jump.

"I mean, yes. Everything is alright." Uryu gave the girl a weak smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm better, much more so, thanks to you."

It was true. The pain was going away and Uryu found that he was having an easier time breathing. He didn't want to tell Orihime about the organs though. She would have fretted over him even more and he didn't want her to. She had so much on her mind as it was. Said girl smiled.

"Good. I'm glad to hear." Her voice was soft.

"What about you? How are you doing Orihime?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine, really. It's just a couple of bruises and scrapes, but nothing serious. Nothing this extensive." Her smile waivered. Uryu saw. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was too late.

"I messed up, didn't I? This is all my fault."

"Orihime, no. Nothing is-."

"It's true." Orihime gasped out, lower lip quivering and tears spilling down her cheeks. The healing barrier waivered as her concentration started to break. "I acted on my own, thinking that I could handle myself and that no one would get hurt. I thought that I was strong, but I'm still weak. I could do nothing but stand and watch. I'm probably branded as a traitor and even if I try to explain myself, it won't matter. I came here on my own free will."

"That's enough," said Uryu sharply. Orihime faltered, tears rapidly falling to the ground. Uryu sat up, the healing barrier crumbling to the ground. Orihime gasped.

"Wait, Uryu! Your injuries!"

"I'm healed." Uryu took a hold of Orihime's hand. With the other hand, he gently wiped away her tears.

"No one is blaming you for anything. None of it is your fault. Yes, you may have been the trigger, but the war was going to happen regardless. I know you, you couldn't have come her on your own free will. You must have had a reason for coming her without telling anyone."

"I-it was Ulquiorra. H-he said that Aizen wanted me here and that, if I didn't want anyone hurt, I would follow his orders and not tell anyone," Orihime sniffed.

"You were threatened then Orihime. You were doing what you thought was right. No one can brand you as a traitor. If you tell the head captain what happened, I'm sure he'll understand. If not, you have me, Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, and Renji to back you up. We all came here to save you."

"Wh-what?" Orihimes' eyes grew wide.

"We all came to rescue you. I even bumped into Captain Kurotsuchi a little while ago, so there are now captains here to help out. We are all fighting for the same cause, to take down Aizen and his followers. He is, after all, the one who wants to rule the world and bring destruction to humankind, unlike you. You have that working in your favor." Uryu smiled, hoping that would cheer her up. Orihime choked out a laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose I do." She sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"As for being useless, you healed me back to perfect. I'm lucky to be alive and talk to you."

"I guess." It was going to take a little more convincing on Uryu's part.

"Listen, Orihime. Ichigo was going after you, regardless of the dangers. He knew what he was up against, but he also knew that you were in trouble. He was told to stay and wait for orders from the soul society, but he couldn't. He didn't want to wait, it killed him to. He couldn't take the fact that you were here and not knowing if you were okay or not. He decided to take matters in his own hands and came to rescue you. That is why we are here, to take you back home. You are our friend Orihime, no, you're family. Everyone feels that way."

Orihime's eyes grew wide again.

Family.

When was the last time she had one? When was the last time she heard that word?

"To protect the ones we care about the most, that's what a family does," said Uryu with a soft smile. He stiffened and yelped softly when Orihime threw her hands around him.

"Thank you." New tears formed. She was relieved, her guilt freed from her mind. Uryu relaxed and embraced her back.

"You're welcome," he said softly.

How was she that blind? The circle of friends, who were so uncommon at first, grew closer and closer with each adventure. Bonds grew bigger and bigger, so much so, that Orihime felt herself grow closer and more trusting within her group of friends.

Her family.

Uryu didn't know how long he and Orihime were intertwined in each other's arms. For the first time since he entered Hueco Mundo, he was at peace. He could sense that Orihime was also relaxed. Their embrace wasn't awkward or romantic for that matter. It was reassurance to each other that they would be there for each other, for good or bad.

Orihime gave a shuddering sigh. Uryu took that as a sign that she was better.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you." She sniffed and pulled away. "I really needed to hear that."

"You're welcome." Again.

"Come on. Let's head back to the others. They're going to be relieved, I'm sure."

"Okay." Orihime stood. Uryu stood, stumbled, and allowed Orihime to catch him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Here, lean on me and we'll get to the side of the tower." She didn't look tired but Uryu could hear the weariness in her voice.

"You're also tired," he pointed out.

"I can manage." Orihime gave him a small, tired smile, and helped him to the edge.

How long had it been since he entered Hueco Mundo? A day? A week? A month? Did time flow the same between here and the world of the living? How long was Orihime here if it flowed differently?

Questions pounded in his head, making it hurt. Best not think at all. What he wouldn't give for a bed right about now. That and a shower.

He really couldn't wait for this war to be over so that he could go home and rest.

"How do you think Ichigo is doing?" Orihime asked. Ichigo had run ahead of them a long time ago after defeating Ulquiorra and making sure that Uryu and Orihime were fine. He had transformed back into soul reaper when Ulquiorra decided to take advantage of Ichigo's attention to Uryu, and attacked, snapping one of the horns on Ichigo's mask as he did so. The attack broke the mask as well as Ichigo's hollowfied skin. Cheap shot or not, Uryu decided that was the one thing the arrancar did right.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. You know Ichigo."

"Yeah, you're right." Orihime sounded slightly amused. She then frowned.

"You don't think that he'll…."

"Change?" Uryu finished her thought. Orihime nodded.

"No. I think he learned his lesson. I don't think he'll let himself get carried away and get careless again."

"You think so?" She sounded hopeful.

"Yes, I do." Uryu noticed a small smile on her lips again.

_Don't you dare make a liar out of me, Ichigo_, Uryu thought. _You better make it back and in one piece._

He somehow knew though that Ichigo would be fine. After all, that was what family was all about, putting belief in others.

And they were family, after all.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone. Thanks for taking your time to read this little one shot :) The idea came to me one day and took about a day to write. I know I haven't submitted anything in a VERY long time, so, here we are. Let me know what you thought.

Thanks again :)


End file.
